The Initiate
by peacelivelove14
Summary: I'm Evelyn Welles, call me Eve. I was born in Dauntless and it's one of the best places on Earth. My friends and I love it here and wouldn't dream of leaving, well at least I thought. On the day of the Choosing Ceremony one of my best friends leaves. She helped me a lot over the years and I can't imagine going through initiation without her, but I have to. I'm not sure I can.


**Chapter One**

It was barely seven in the morning when I woke up, it was later then I wanted to get up, but what are you going to do. I hopped out of bed and got dressed in normal Dauntless clothes, a black tank top, dark ripped jeans, and a pair of scuffed up black high tops. Today was the Choosing Ceremony, the day where I would decide the rest of my life. I already knew I would stay in Dauntless, but it didn't make it any less nerve racking.

I raced down the stairs of our small house and into the kitchen, my mother stood with her back to me making some sort of breakfast food. She turned to look at me, she barely looked over forty years old. Her hair hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her dark eyes shined in the dim lighting. I got my dark hair and tan skin from her, my blue eyes came from my dad.

"Good morning, Eve," she said putting the plate of toast on the table in front of me. I saw her tattoo of wings on her wrist, I've always wondered what it meant. I got a tattoo of my own when I turned sixteen, it wasn't anything special just the quote, "Life is either a daring adventure or nothing at all." on my right shoulder blade.

I sat down quickly and began to eat in the silence. "Are you excited for today?" she asked trying to start conversation.

"Yeah," I shrugged finishing up the toast. My mom knew better than to give me a big breakfast on a day like today, she knew I would be nervous enough. "Is Reagan going to be there?" I asked. Reagan was my older sister, she went through this five years ago, she chose Dauntless and went through the initiation.

"I don't know, sweetie," my mother said with a sad look on her face. "She does what she wants now and doesn't like to tell anyone." she got that right, after initiation she only talked to us once or twice before almost completely shutting us out.

I sighed and stood up. "I have to get down to the train," I said turning to the door and running out it. I doesn't take long to get to the tracks when you know where your going, so I made it there in record time. When I got there almost everyone was already there waiting for the train. I looked around for the familiar faces of my friends in the crowd of Dauntless. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked around to see my friend Harper behind me.

"What took you so long?" She asked looking up at me. Harper was pretty short for her age, but to be fair I was above average. Her pale blonde, almost white, hair was in a side braid over her shoulder, her skin was as pale as ever and the dark clothes didn't help.

"I was with my mom," I answered with a shrug. From the crowd behind her came Tristan and Addison, they looked almost exactly the same except one was a boy and one was a girl. They were twins so it made sense that they would have the same light brown hair and green eyes, their skin was nicely tanned from beating Sun. Addison had her long hair over her shoulders and Tristan's was short and spiked up in the front. I quickly gave a hug to each of them, Addison seamed really nervous and I was about to ask her about it when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Is that my baby sister standing in front of me?" I knew who the voice was as soon as they started to talk.

"Reagan!" I said turning around and giving my sister a hug. She was taller that me so I had to be on my tip toes to reach her. She had gotten my dad's blonde hair and blue eyes, the good genes of the family. Whenever she would walk by people would stop and look at her, no one did that with me. "You actually came."

"Of course I came, you're my little sister," She said with a smile letting her bright white teeth show. "And Lucas has to be there, he's training the initiates this year." of course Lucas is train the initiates, that's probably the only reason she's going. Lucas was Reagan's boyfriend since they finished initiation, they did almost everything together, it was annoying.

I kept the smile on my face until I turned away, that way she couldn't see that I was upset by her words. I heard the train in the distance and saw it coming up. Everyone took off running, I ran as fast as I could and jumped. I grabbed one of the metal handles on the side of the door and pulled myself in with ease. Quickly, I moved out of the way so others could get on, soon we were all on and the cars we're packed with people talking and laughing. My friends and I sat in the corner of the train talking about when we were little and our favorite memories.

"Remember when we first learned to get on the trains," Harper said with her signature lopsided smile.

"Yeah when we tried it the first time we almost fell of the train," Tristan said with a small laugh. We all gave a small laugh at it.

"Just think about it," I said probably showing how nervous I was. "This is the beginning of our future."

"Yeah, but you took the aptitude test, you know where you belong," Harper said.

"I know, but it's still nerve racking," I told her.

"I'll give you that one," Tristan said with a small nod.

I felt the train start to slow as we neared the middle of the city. People stated to stand up and I followed. They started to jump out of the train one or two at a time landing on the street with a roll or on their feet and running a few steps to regain there balance. When it was my turn I jumped feeling like a leaf in the air for a second before gravity came back into play pulling me down like a stone. The familiar stinging came up my ankles and went away a second later as I started to walk. We walked up the stairs surprisingly clam, the room was big, I haven't been in it since Reagan had her Choosing Ceremony. I walked over to stand in a straight line with all the other sixteen-year-old's. This year Erudite is hosting the ceremony meaning that Mia Jensen, the Erudite representative, would read our names in reverse alphabetical order. Mia was a short pudgy women with dark hair and too much make up. She launched into a speech about the factions, I tuned out as soon as she started.

She started to call the names, there was only one boy in front of me and when she called his name he walked out and took the knife. He cut his hand and put it over the Erudite bowl and went over to them.

"Evelyn Welles," Mia said holding out the knife. I walked out nervously and took the knife. Why am I so nervous? I turned the knife over in my hands a few times, I was scared to cut my hand, that was it. I put the knife up to my palm, as I cut there was a stinging that went away shortly after. I watched the red color seep over my hand for a second before walking up to the bowls and letting it fall onto the coals.

I walked over to the Dauntless section waiting for other people to come and join. The next few people weren't that interesting, they walked up cut their palm and put it over the bowl of their faction. After a few their was the first person to switch factions, they went from Amity to Candor. One by one people walked up slit their palm and walked over to the faction they chose. Some chose to leave their families forever and some chose to stay, leaving took way more courage than staying, but it all depends on where you belong.

"Harper Lynn," I looked up as Harper walked onto the stage quickly and steadily. She took the knife calmly and cut her palm letting the scarlet color drip over pale skin and onto the coals just as mine had done. She handed the knife back to Mia and walked happily over to me. I gave her a quick high five and smiled. The next girl came over to Dauntless from Candor. It wasn't long until we had a good number of initiates at Dauntless.

"Tristan Hall," I heard and glanced up as Tristan walked out taking the knife and done just as the rest of had. He walked over to us and Harper and I both gave him a smile.

"Addison Hall," Addison walked out onto the stage nervously taking the knife and flipping in in her hands just as I had done. She looked really scared as she glanced in our direction, she took a deep breath and sliced her palm. She walked toward the bowls and put her hand over it letting it drop into the bowl, the Abnegation bowl. I closed my eyes as a grumble emerged from our faction, just as they had done when the others had left. Addison walked with her head down toward the Abnegation section. I looked over at Tristan and wished I hadn't, he looked heart broken. They were always together, almost never separated, this is the first time he's alone. I understand, Addison had been one of my best friends since be could talk and with her walking over to the Abnegation it felt like a piece of my heart had been ripped out and thrown down on the ground to be stepped on by everyone in the room.

From then on, everyone stays in their original faction except the boy that's close to the end. I don't catch his name, but he walks up confidently and cuts his hand like everyone else did putting it over the Dauntless bowl. He walks toward us, his stormy gray eyes shining. He's dressed in clothes from Amity, red and yellow. A smile never leaves in face for the rest of the ceremony.

* * *

**Hey guys, **

**I hope you like the first chapter. Peace out!**

**~Care**


End file.
